In prior art technology, it is common practice to utilize a parallel-series tractive effort control system for regulating the speed of a rapid transit train. In the present arrangement, the four propulsion motors and associated control resistors on each car of a train are initially connected in series across the power source. To increase power and therefore speed, the control resistors are cut out in steps and then the motor field energy is weakened. Following this, the motors are switched to a parallel-series combination, normally with parallel pairs of motors connected in series across the power source with the same control resistors. Once again, each resistor is cut out in steps and then the motor fields are weakened, all of this increasing the speed of the train. Obviously, a reverse order of these stepping actions occurs when the train speed is being decreased gradually, although a complete shutoff of the propulsion motors is always possible. Originally, and still existing in some rapid transit systems, the motorman or train operator manually controls the train speed from a single position in the lead car using switching contactor apparatus. Each car of the train is controlled simultaneously to the same propulsion condition or level through train line wires running the length of the train and automatically connected from car to car when the cars are coupled together to form the train. Subsequently, a variable control of propulsion effort was developed in which variations of the propulsion level exist throughout the train. In other words, the levels of propulsion effort on each car is controlled semi-independently of the level existing on other cars of the train, such as, for example, cutting out the propulsion motors of every other car to reduce the total tractive effort. However, an even more sophisticated variable control arrangement is desirable for automatic train operation. For example, it is desirable that each car individually advance to the next higher power state than that called for by the train line control, with this propulsion advance stepped car by car from the leading car to the last car of the train. The converse of such variable operation applies when the propulsion levels are being decreased to reduce the speed of the train. This car by car stepping of propulsion level requires a separate advance train line control channel as well as an interlock to transfer each step by step cycle completion to the normal propulsion train line apparatus. At the same time, the propulsion train line requires an encoder to convert each advance train line cycle completion signal to a new train line condition. The arrangement must also include interface and/or coordination apparatus to coordinate the variable propulsion control with the train brake control. Automatic train operation also requires a station stopping control arrangement which responds to wayside actuation and interfaces the brake and station stopping with the propulsion controls by incorporating means for sensing and signaling the need for changes. In other words, the velocity error detection between the desired and actual speeds of the train is necessary to provide the various interlock interface controls required to coordinate station stopping with the vehicle brake and propulsion control.